Summary: A quantum stochastic dynamics model of an internal reorientaional correlation function has been derived and the results agree well with an MD simulation. The results indicate that, in agreement with the empirical findings of Groneborn, et al., it may be necessay to have two order parameters. The P-chirality of a phosphorothiated oligodeoxyribonucleotide was determined using the M-GOESY technique developed in this lab. The structure of a protein fragment, which is part of a neutralizing site, was associated with a micelle and shown to have a quite similar structure to that segment of the native protein. The fragment in the absence of the micelle, however, did not have the same structure. This suggests the possibility of using these constructs as vaccines.